Jamas volverás a estar Sola
by jessicacontacto
Summary: La soledad es una compañera del dolor y la tristeza, es la quien te escucha en tus momentos de sufrimiento la que no te critica solo escucha. Pan siempre va acompañada de la soledad porque ella es "Su amiga". ¿Podrá Trunks confesar lo que siente y sacarla de esa soledad?


Relámpagos se escucharon por el bosque, una azabache sentada debajo de un árbol, sola en una soledad donde solo la acompañaba y escuchaba.

-¿Porque tanto sufrimiento? ¿Porque solo tengo que ser una sombra?-Le preguntaba a la _soledad_ , mientras seguían sonando relámpagos.

Pan quien miraba a la nada y solo se oían los truenos en el cielo, se preguntaba solo en una cosa " _¿Por qué existía?"_ si solo su única amiga era esa persona.

Una persona que era el único amigo pero no más, él no era más que un mentiroso que solo jugaba con ella, y cuando Pan descubrió la verdad la hizo no confiar en nadie.

Solo la _**Soledad**_

Con ella podía reflexionar sobre su vida, era su mejor compañía, es donde la acompaña en todos los momentos de sufrimiento y dolor.

-Solo fui una tonta, no debí confiar, no debí enamorarme-Habría su libro donde escribía lo que sentía.

 _"¿De verdad creer que él es tu amigo? ¡Por favor! solo juega contigo"_

 **Solo fui un juego**

 **Solo fui una diversión**

 **Solo fui una más de la lista**

 _"Solo te usa para ganar una apuesta, solo se acerca a ti para robarte lo que más aprecias"_

 **Perdón por enamorarme**

 **Perdón por haber creído en ti**

 **Perdón por seguir amándote**

-¡Pan! ¡Pan!-Grita desesperado un peli-lila quien buscaba a la peli-negra por el bosque.

 _"¿Porque Trunks? ¿Porque yo?"_

Cierras los ojos al recordar lo que paso hace una semana atrás, te recriminabas por no haberle dicho la verdad y por el daño que le hiciste y le sigues haciendo.

Mientras caminabas por ese inmenso bosque, y al recordar las palabras de Pan más es tu preocupación por esa azabache que se encontraba sola.

 _"Mi única amiga es la soledad Trunks, nadie más que ella"_

Pan, después de haber descubierto el "juego" se refugió en la soledad, donde solo ella podía desahogarse.

 _"Yo Te Amo Pan, fui un idiota por haberte mentido"_

Se escucho, un grito que retumbo el bosque las aves salieron dispersadas. Trunks al reconocer el grito salió corriendo hasta el lugar.

-¡Pan! ¿¡Que te paso!?-Trunks miraba espantado la escena y fue en auxilio de Pan.

-¿Trunks? ¿Qué haces aquí?-Estaba asombrada y a la vez se retorció de dolor-¡Au!

-¿Que te paso? ¿Quién te ataco?-Miro la herida de su rodilla y era la de un lobo-Maldición-Susurra y arranca una parte de su camisa para tapar la herida que esta escurría sangre.

-Nadie te llamo a que me ayudaras-Pan trata de zafase pero Trunks le agarra la mano-Pan déjame ayudarte.

Pan bufa-¿Ayudarme? ¿Después de todo lo que me has hecho?-Pregunta molesta

-¿No crees que este no es el momento de hablar de esto?-La mira reprochándola y ella se calla.

Pasan unos minutos y el oji-azul termina de vendar la pierna de Pan, ella solo le agradece y ambos se quedan mirando.

-Pan yo lo siento, no debí haberte engañado de esa manera...-Trunks agarra una de su manos pero ella lo quita de inmediato.

-Todo se arregla tan fácil para ti ¿Verdad?-La azabache se para y Trunks la imita al verse, empieza a llover.

-Yo, en el momento en el que te vi, no...-Se calla-No sabía que te ibas a convertir en una persona tan importante para mí

-¿Porque yo?-Pregunta Pan-No lo sé, cuando vi quien me tocaba no quise poner ninguna objeción, solo quise conocerte más pero sé que no fue la mejor manera.

Pan voltea a verlo con ojos cristalinos y en un descuido comienza a llorar, la lluvia camuflaba bien su llanto.

-Claro que no lo fue...-Susurra con voz de sollozos y Trunks al verla así la estrecha contra su brazos.

El llanto de Pan sonaba fuertemente y él solo la abrazaba con más amor en el que pudiera dirigir y al pasar los segundos o minutos ambos se miran.

-Te Amo Pan...-Le acaricia la mejilla y seguido de eso la besa.

Un beso lento e inocente se prolongaba, con todo el amor del mundo que se transmitían el uno al otro.

-¿De verdad me amas?-El hijo de Vegeta sonríe-Claro y más de lo que te imaginas

-Yo también Te Amo Trunks pero no quiero estar sola, a pesar de la que la soledad me acompañaba y no me dejaba, quiero que ahora tú seas el que me acompañe y que no me dejes.

-Te iluminare hasta la luz y te juro que nunca estarás sola, jamás estarás de nuevo con la **_soledad._**

 ** _Fin_**

Autora:

Personajes y dueño Akira Toriyama

 **Informar ¡ESTO ES UN ESPECIAL!, claramente porque es un one-short realmente mi segundo pero no pasara para que vallan siendo más y más (Y no solamente de Trunks y Pan) ¿O si? XD**

 **Bueno las demás historias me justifico ¡Las avance por mitad! Pero es que, de repente se me ocurren varias ideas y otras historias por hacer pero les prometo que actualizare en cualquier momento (Cuando no se den cuenta)**


End file.
